Butterflies in My Gut
by MysticFlame1
Summary: It was Sam’s goal to get through high school without any more problems. All she had to do was make sure no one got in her way. Easy enough right?


**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Danny Phantom. I just dress them up in frilly pink (black for Sam) skirts, and make them puppets of my own evil design.

**Story Summary:**

It was Sam's goal to get through high school without any more problems. All she had to do was make sure no one got in her way. Easy enough right?

**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Mature(d) Beginning**

Sam's Point of View

* * *

"Casper High…" My eyes scanned the sign, outside of the huge building- clearly a school. If you're looking at me right now I'm probably looking really annoyed right about now, but then again- I am.

"This place is a total mess." I might sound like I'm just being a baby when I say this- because I'm being forced to live in a new town- but why the _hell_ is my new school named after a ghost? _Lame._

Whoever they named this school after must have had some _serious_ childhood issues with bulling, because if I were a brainless jock, and I knew a kid named Casper- I would _love_ to grab the poor loser by his shirt and see 'em fly.

I rolled my eyes at the thought, but walked into the building anyways.

I'm not surprised that the only thing in the halls (besides me) right now, is the trash that I smashed under my black combat boots. I am like an hour late. It's a good thing I got my schedule yesterday, or I would have had to wonder around the school, looking for my classes like a loser. Of course, I did that yesterday, you know- wondered around the building like a loser. I was basically alone though, so there was no one to around to actually see it.

_Room 297. Mr. Lancer. _My schedule read.

Since I'm late I'm going to have to assume that the class was just getting into the room. Lucky for me, Mr. Lancer wasn't there yet- so I wouldn't have to stand up in front of the room and introduce myself.

Just as I reached for the handle of the door, I heard these shrill… _buzzes_ coming from the room.

"Paulina! Did you hear?" Was that someone's _voice_ or was a rodent getting killed in there? "There's going to be a new kid!"

"That?" Well there definitely was a rat in the room… I had to stop myself from gagging when I saw her hot pink sweater. _Ew._ "I heard that they were expelled from their old school."

You could tell that she was really a _nice_ girl the way she just threw that in there like that. _Not._

"Yeah!" Another answered enthused "I wonder what they did?"

"And why would they come here? This place is a dump!" That blond must be physic! I was just thinking that to myself.

"They probably couldn't get in anywhere else!" Paulina snickered, while pulling out her nail file. "I bet any other school they applied for rejected them. They _were_ expelled!"

Girls are really petty these day's… I mean, seriously. They don't even know my gender, and here they were- gossiping about me!

I didn't have enough time to formulate which one of the four I would kill first. My train of thought had immediately stopped, because I was left breathless at the sight of this _hot_ boy not two feet away from me.

Literally, he knocked the wind out of me! He crashed into me from the side, and onto the floor- the very hard floor. My books scattered everywhere.

The boy was lanky, yet toned, and I'm sure (even though he was sitting on the ground looking as confused as I was) he had a nice butt. He had some incredibly long legs bent at the knee, which made them form this weird mountain shape. His head had been tilted to the right slightly and his hand rubbed it, making his midnight black hair look even wilder then it had before. He used his other free hand to hold his back up weakly. His eyes looked dazed, but flashed bright blue in curiosity.

Yep… he was _definitely _a hottie in my book.

Despite his hotness though, I couldn't be distracted by the fact that I was angry as hell. He just came out of nowhere, bumped into me, made me drop my books, and scared the hell out of me!

"I'm so sorry!" The boy apologized with a shake of his head. He stood up and started to pick up my books, he made me drop to the floor, proving that (once again) I was right (about the butt thing). "I wasn't watching where I was going- because I'm so late- and I wasn't expecting anybody to be standing there …" I just looked at him crazily as he babbled out excuses. I think my anger began to subside at his apology, but I was still left with a feeling of annoyance.

"You are talking too much." I cut him off, with a slight glare. Hey, just because I forgave him doesn't mean I have to like him. And I don't. "I mean seriously when are you going to find time to breath?"

"I'm sorry…" He said again with a flinch, and offered a hand to help me get off the floor. I had to stop for a second and process what he was doing. An intense wave of anger hit me once again, as I realized what he was getting at.

I smacked his hand out of my face, shook my head, and stood up on my own. I could feel the _heat_ radiate from my core.

"Okay…" The boy looked at me funnily and started to rub the back of his neck with the very same hand that he had offered not two seconds ago."What is your _problem_?"

I snatched my books back from him. My finger pointed into his chest accusingly, "You're my pro-"

"Danny? What are you…?" Danny's head snapped toward the voice in surprise. "Are we interrupting something?" He said in a very perverted and misleading way.

"What!" I snapped my head to glare at the boy who had said that. I swear if it wasn't for the adult standing not two feet away from him, I would have attacked. I would have just twisted his head off just to see how his small, probably non-existent brain worked. _Interrupting something_? Hah!

The one, who had just pissed me off more, was just a bit taller than me, which is not that tall in the first place, and wore a yellow sweatshirt and green pants. His dark face held a Cheshire grin as he adjusted his red cap.

I shook my head at the clothes the man standing next to him wore. I'm not a fashion diva myself, but someone should seriously tell him that even though he might have lost most of his hair he did not lose any pounds. Sure, that white button up shirt and those green pants might have fit a couple years ago but now… they were a _wee _bit tight. Anyway his name name tag read Lancer so I'm assuming that was his name, and he was one of my new teachers.

He looked angry at the moment. Of course… that's usually how all authority figures looked at me most of the time…

After all, his favorite student was sharing an intimate moment with this stranger. She wasn't even supposed to be in this building if she wasn't a student.

"Mr. Fenton, I know you teenagers are hormonally driven, but one must keep his personal and work lives separate. It is essential that you realize Daniel and Miss…-"

Okay, him lecturing is all the more reason for me to just leave the building right now, if not for my own sanity then for their lives. My fist's balled up in contempt. "Sam Manson."

"Yes. Miss Manson, -that you stay focused on your academics; after all this is a school." Lancer kept lecturing. "You, Daniel especially, should know better. Now Miss Man-"

The teacher froze at his words. His eyes bulged in realization. "You're Samantha Manson? _The_ Samantha Manson?"

"My name is Sam." My midnight black hair framed my now sneering face. Life _is_ bitch, I just confirmed in my head for the millionth time.

I wasn't the type of person to be arrogant about my "status", and I'm not. It's my reputation that arouses my interest. Its fun to see the different emotions on the faces of those who had judged me based on a rumor. I laugh in the face of fear, anxiety, and hatred- the feeling of hatred was mutual.

Let them fear what doesn't exist, like fools.

"It's nice to meet you." I said to Lancer hoping my sarcasm as apparent.

Now… I turned my head to the two boys. "I suggest you never talk to me again, or I won't hesitate to kill you." My tone may have sounded like it was a threat I was making, but it wasn't at all. I narrowed my eyes. It was a promise.

As I turned my back to walk into the room-which I'm sure was full of people scrambling to get back to their seats so as to not get caught ease dropping- I could have sworn I heard "Yeah, _right..._ You and everybody else."

"What?" I was confused at what he had just said.

He seemed to realize he wasn't speaking as softly as he thought and he froze. "What, what?"

"You just said something."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you-" I stopped when I decided that it was impossible for me to have heard that, because he seemed like the type who everybody liked. I mean, besides that fact that he was incredibly stupid; he was a great looking guy. That's pretty much all you need to be popular in this society right?

It was me who wasn't programmed to get along with other people…

Great… I just blew a huge dent in my already bruised self-esteem.

Anyway, after I regained my composure- after just standing there (in thought) like an idiot- I glared at boy. Whatever.

I turned around swiftly and I took a small breath and grabbed at the handle of the door once again.

I let go of the breath I had been holding and lifted my head.

I pushed the handle down and opened the door to my new classroom, and to my new source of hell…

* * *

Okay I'm not exactly known for my consistency, but if I get enough reviews I get totally motivated! How do you feel about it so far! I think it's quite funny, but then again I'm not known to be funny… weird huh? I know! Anyway as I said before review your hearts out and I'll write some more! Salut (That's French for good-bye)!

Oh… and I need a beta! Is anybody interested?


End file.
